The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Computing systems, and the information and data within them, are typically governed by policy. For example, information assurance policies govern how information is protected, and shared, and its availability assured; quality of service (QoS) policies govern how computing resources are allocated for use; and network management policies govern how computing networks are deployed and administered. Each type of policy typically is specified in a separate protocol and is authored and maintained within a protocol-specific application.